Half Past Twelve
by angel007
Summary: [ONESHOT] Shikamaru let Temari sleeps one cold night.


Shikamaru laced his fingers with those of Temari's. The Suna princess was sleeping soundly on his bed, naked except for the blanket covering her body. One arm was drawn across her stomach while the other was thrown lazily across Shikamaru. She was using the boy as her own personal pillow but Shikamaru was just happy to oblige. She stirred slightly with his movement but seconds later, snuggled more deeply into the crook of Shikamaru's neck. She's still asleep, a small grin on her face.

"Shikamaru…" she murmured in her sleep. The said boy kissed the top of her head and drew the girl closer to him. He hoped the sound of his heart beating lulled her even deeper. They rarely have time together anymore. The war with the Sound had just finished with complete success. So many lives have been lost, so many dreams shattered at the battlefield. Orochimaru was dead. But together with him, Jiraiya and Tsunade also fell. Naruto was devastated with the death of his master and his next favorite lady in the world.

Suna also suffered setbacks. Being Konoha's ally, they helped providing manpower at the aforementioned war. Due to this, their resources were also depleted. Weeks after the destruction of the Sound, both villages were trying to keep up with the influx of missions from their respective countries. Remaining ninjas had to carry out two missions at the same time. Many were overworked but rarely did they complain. It's critical at this point that Suna and Konoha showed that they were still strong despite the circumstance.

Konoha was even under intense preparations. A new Hokage will be formally instated come New Year. To the surprise of no one, Uzumaki Naruto was chosen to be the Rokudaime Hokage. The villagers had long accepted him despite of the monster that was inside him. They finally saw that Naruto was harnessing the power of Kyuubi not to potentially destroy Konoha but rather to protect it. It also helped that Tsunade had already bestowed her blessings on Naruto to be his successor. Naruto had also gained a name for himself due to his marvelous shinobi skills. The son of Konoha's Yellow Flash was fast surpassing the legacy of his father.

Standing by his side were his numerous friends but there were two which were valuable to him. Sasuke - a rival, brother and bestfriend rolled into one – who would lay down his life for the future Hokage he almost betrayed; and then there's Sakura, Naruto's "special" friend and the future Mrs. Uzumaki as he confided once to Shikamaru. The three were said to be the new sannin but without the destructive friendships the former sannin could not overcome. The three were inseparable so it's not also a surprise that Naruto already made the two his personal council.

Allied villages are sending their representatives to congratulate the would-be Hokage. There's still one week to go before the actual ceremony but villagers and ninjas alike are busy with the preparations for the upcoming event.

Suna sent Temari as their emissary. Shikamaru was already expecting her two days before her arrival. When they finally had the chance to be alone, they ultimately ended up in bed. It's now half past the start of Christmas and Shikamaru did not want to move.

Temari slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. The room was dark except for the tiny light coming from the lamp shade. She yawned, covering her mouth while doing so. She shifted her position a bit so half of her body was now lying on top of Shikamaru. Eyes still bleary, she smiled at him.

"Shika…"

"Go back to sleep."

Her respond was to kiss him lightly on the base of his jaw. "Were you just staring at me…?" she asked half-awaked.

"Maybe."

"Uh-huh…finding me pretty?" Temari was slipping into slumber.

"Do I have to answer that?" came the amused reply.

Temari yawned. She embraced the man tightly and settled her head on his shoulder. Her breath was tickling Shikamaru's bare shoulder. The man stole a glance at her and found Temari sleeping. He was surprised when she opened her eyes and met his gaze.

"You should," she said groggily.

His reply was to kiss her fully on her mouth. She sighed on his lips as they broke off the contact. "You're so troublesome, Shika," Temari mumbled before falling into slumber once again.

Checking if she's really asleep this time, Shikamaru stared at her profile once more. Smiling at her question earlier, he tucked her head under his chin and draped his arm possessively around her body.

"Of course you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Shikamaru closed his eyes to sleep, savoring the warmth provided by the woman beside him.


End file.
